fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Clones
Attack of the Clones is episode 26a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. After Fanboy is banned from the field trip to the thermometer factory due to getting detention for his science project failing, Chum Chum uses his cloaning ray to clone themselves so they don't have to stay behind. But things get bad when the clones repeatedly clone themselves and wreck havoc on the entire town. Plot It's time for the school field trip to the Thermometer Factory and Hank tells the kids he expects them all to behave for Nurse Lady Pam. Just as F&C begin to leave with everyone else, Hank pulls Fanboy back and reveals he has detention due to not doing his science project. Fanboy says he already did his science project and shows a small portion of dried mustard from lunch, thinking it's a civilization of microscopic people on his hand. Hank detests, tells Fanboy to sit down, and walks away. Fanboy wonders why Chum Chum didn't get detention, and Chum Chum says it's because of the cloning ray he invented. After demonstrating the ray on a hot dog, this gives Fanboy an idea: clone him so he can go on the field trip. Chum Chum clones him, making another Fanboy. But just as they were about to leave, the other Fanboy is lonely with no one to keep him company. Chum Chum decides to clone himself, making another Chum Chum. Fanboy addresses them as "Cloneboy" and "Chum Clone" and gives them everything to know: stay and detention and do not leave under any circumstances. Chum Chum also gives them the cloning ray to hold onto. Just before he departs for the field trip with Fanboy, Chum Chum warns the clones to not clone themselves, as clones of clones are unstable. He finishes with a spooky "BEWARE!" and leaves. Cloneboy and Chum Clone relax at their desks, but just a few seconds later they get bored and want to get out. Cloneboy sees the cloning ray and tries to remember what real Chum Chum said about it. Of course, they disobey him and make clones of themselves. Cloneboy tells the other clones to stay in detention and not leave, and just as they were leaving, Chum Clone tells them "THERMOMETER FACTORY!" in a spooky voice, which is a reverse of the real Chum Chum. Outside, Cloneboy and Chum Clone's stomachs rumble so hard they get attracted to the Frosty Mart. They find Lenny, who tells them it's Free Frosty Freezy Freeze Day. The clones get attracted to the machine and Cloneboy finds a cup thinking it's the freeze. Chum Clone sees the freeze coming out of the spout and they fill their cups. They taste the freeze and they like it. Chum Clone wants another but Lenny says there's a limit of one per customer. Cloneboy gets another and he clones themselves again, making thousands of Fanboys and Chum Chums. Lenny is surprised and wonders what's going on. Cloneboy and Chum Clone tell Lenny that the clones are not them, but their cousins from West Apetown. Lenny is so shocked that his head falls off, and the clones leave, freezes in hand while they check out the other clones. Meanwhile, the real Fanboy and Chum Chum were on the bus heading home. Fanboy doesn't know where Chum Chum bought the thermometer he's holding and wonders where he'll put it. They soon see the all clones outside. Immediatly the bus stops and F&C get off the bus at the very instant. Fanboy wonders why Cloneboy and Chum Clone are not in detention, to which Cloneboy says they got time off for behavior. Chum Chum asks them if they saw any others of them around and they say no. They're lying however, as the other clones are hiding behind them. F&C start to turn around and leave, then Fanboy fakes a "bang" which causes a Fanboy to bounce like he's hit. The other clones begin to argue and Fanboy punishes them for cloning themselves. Chum Clone tells Chum Chum that they did what he did, but Chum Chum tells them that making a clone of a clone is highly unstable, which is what he said earlier. Cloneboy pulls a Fanboy clone forward and says it's fine but its head falls off and it becomes a zombie. One by one the clones except Cloneboy and Chum Clone turn into zombies and the boys run to the Frosty Mart to hide. In the Frosty Mart, the boys nail the windows and door, but it's not strong enough to hold off all the zombies forever. Cloneboy says they have to destroy them and Chum Clone wonders how they will. Boog gets their attention by scratchin glass, and tells them he'll catch the zombies for them but it isn't easy. He leads them into the storage and shows them a caged zombie he found near the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. He releases him, then bops him, turning him into Frosty Freezy Freeze, which is how a zombie is defeated. This is also the first thing Boog did: bop first and ask questions later. Fanboy wonders how he'll bop all the clones and Boog tells him he spent years preparing for some made-up event called the "Zombie Bop-pocalypse". He gives them all Boog arms, and they defeat the zombies as the song Boppin' Zombies plays. Fanboy thanks Boog for helping them get rid of all the zombies making it rain freeze, and Chum Chum wonders how they'll repay them. Boog says they can start by cleaning the freeze off his car Sandy. Cloneboy and Chum Clone say they're on their own and bop themselves, turning themselves into freeze. Not long later, F&C are cleaning Sandy which isn't so bad and they're almost done. They have got help from more clones they made, but one of the Fanboys slips on the car's hood and turns into freeze as he falls down, much to Chum Chum's disappointment. Transcript Songs *''Boppin' Zombies'' Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **F&C shout out: "Thermometer Factory!" whenever the Thermometer Factory was mentioned. **Chum Chum giving a spooky warning, with a pink light effect for emphasis. **Cloneboy and Chum Clone constantly cloning themselves. *Normal Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes are regular, while Cloneboy and Chum Clone's eyes are slightly larger and more dilated. This is most likely to exaggerate the two different sets of boys. *This is the first time someone is seen washing a car. *Kyle was the only kid who didn't go to the Thermometer Factory. *First time Fanboy gets detention. *When Fanboys 6 and 7 speak, they sound like Cheech, meaning that Cheech might have been voiced by David Hornsby, the same voice actor for Fanboy. *Cloneboy says "Right" 23 times. *The "Brain Freeze" sequence from the theme song occurs when Cloneboy and Chum Clone taste the Frosty Freezy Freeze with the exception of the background showing spinning ovals instead of circles, and their faces dissolve on instead of flash on. *If you look closely at the clones other than Cloneboy and Chum Clone, you can see they have rotten teeth. Continuity *Third time the kids go on a field trip ("Field Trip of Horrors", "Buddy Up"). *At one point, Cloneboy and Chum Clone are in the "Brain Freeze" scene taken from the theme song. F&C, along with their clone counterparts, also shout out "Ohhhhh! That's nice!", which is recycled from the same song. *The "Three Stooges" music from "Fan-bidextrous" and "Brain Freeze" is heard when F&C's clones each get a Frosty Freezy Freeze. *West Apetown is mentioned again. ("Moppy Dearest", "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X") *Fourth time someone turns into a zombie. ("Digital Pet Cemetery", "Berry Sick", "The Book Report of the Dead") *Third time Fanboy has clones. ("Cold War", "Heroes vs. Villains") *Second time Chum Chum has clones. ('Cold War") *Cloneboy repeatedly says "right" over and over, like what Fanboy did in "The Sword in the Throne". Goofs *The class goes on a field trip to the Thermometer Factory, but Hank is afraid of thermometers, as revealed in "Funny Face". *When the clones pass Lenny, the first Fanboy that passes says "Hey, Lenny!" but the captions are displayed way too early before he says it. *Lenny says "Yep" after the second Fanboy and Chum Chum pair passes, but the captions list him saying "Yeah". *When Lenny puts his hand in front of a Fanboy and Chum Chum in line the clones in front of them immediately vanish in the next scene. *The closed captions list West Apetown as "West Ape Town". *When Fanboy, Chum Chum, Chum Clone and Cloneboy jump away from the Fanboy clone when it turns into a zombie they are on the street, but after the scene of the four clones turning into zombies, the boys are on the sidewalk when they scream "ZOMBIE CLONES!". *Many times in this episode, Cloneboy and Chum Clone's eye dilations are the same as their eye dilations were before they were cloned. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum see Cloneboy and Chum Clone and suspect something's wrong, we don't see any clones behind them as they lean to the side a little as they talk, but at 7:50 when the camera pans back, the clones appear. *The clones eventually turned into zombies due to being highly unstable but Cloneboy and Chum Clone never turned into zombies. It could be possible they were the first set to be made. Allusions *'Star Wars- '''The title shares the same name as the second movie in the series. *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius'''- This episode is a reference to the episode "Attack of the Twonkies". *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The zombie clones eat Fedora Man's car the same way the nematodes eat Fred's car in the episode "Home Sweet Pinapple". *'Power Rangers' - Many of the actions and poses the team perform during the Bop-pocalypse completly parody the Power Rangers. * The Walking Dead - The "zombie bop-pocalypse" is a reference to the "Zombie Apocalypse" which is the main plot of the hit series. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy, Cloneboy and other Fanboy clones * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Chum Clone and other Chum Chum clones * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog and Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Boog